27 En la lluvia
by Maiden.of.Mist
Summary: Silver últimamente está confundido con respecto a lo que piensan o sienten aquellos a su alrededor... ¿Podrá comprender que no es una "basura" como él lo cree?. Hay dos entrenadores que siempre estarán para él...


Bueno, como siempre antes de leer quiero aclarar que este one shot, está basado en los juegos originales de Gold-Silver-Crystal, por lo cual es normal que los personajes que aparezcan aquí, sean correspondientemente Gold, Crystal y Silver, y no Hibiki, Kotone y Kamon. La personalidad de Gold está completamente basada en la del mismo personaje del manga Pokemon Special o Pokemon Adventures (como sea, basado en el manga de Pokemon).

Está más que claro que los personajes corresponde a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo y, que esto no lo escribo con ningún fin lucrativo sino, solo por el amor que le tengo a los juegos y a Pokemón en general.

Sin más, tadadada~ me despidoC:.

* * *

><p><strong> 27. En la lluvia<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"¿No entiendes lo importante que es cuidar a tus Pokemon y tener un vínculo de afecto y cariño con ellos?" Fue lo que le dijo ella una vez, pero lo quiso olvidar de inmediato ¿quién se creía esa chica para juzgarle en como trataba a sus propios Pokemon?, nadie, ella no era nadie. "¡¿Acaso eres tan cabezota para ni siquiera preocuparte como se encuentra Totodile?" fue lo que le gritó él, pero ¿acaso ese idiota debía tener la razón?, no. Ninguno de ellos entendía… ¿Vínculos, afectos, cariño, preocupación? ¿Qué clase de estupideces eran esas?, no era algo que entrara en su cabeza, jamás lo había pensado. Ellos dos… no, TODOS debían estar mal… Entonces… ¿Por qué había sentido esa presión tan fuerte en su pecho por tanto tiempo?.<strong>

**Todo había comenzado en Cherrygroove city, luego de la rápida decisión de robar el Pokemon restante del laboratorio del profesor Elm, se había encontrado frente a frente a uno de esos detestables chicos… Era él, el chico de los imponentes ojos dorados, del cual no había esperado perder de esa manera… ¡¿Cómo es posible si su Totodile tenía la ventaja por sobre el Cyndaquil de él?... Su Pokemon era muy débil, si, eso debía ser… ¿cómo era posible que tuviera un Pokemon tan inepto consigo?. Ese chico… le había sermoneado, le había gritado ¿Qué estaba mal con él?, no, el que estaba mal era el pelinegro, no había forma de que un Pokemon pudiera ser su amigo.**

**Creyó que sería la única vez que se encontraría con tales molestias, pero no… la suerte una vez más le llevó a enfrentarse a las afueras de Azalea con –ésta vez- ella… la chica de los cabellos color agua. Tal vez ésta vez se esperaba más la derrota, su –ahora- Croconaw aun era débil, y ella tenía en su poder a un Pokemon del tipo planta… ¡imposible que pudiera ganar con tal basura de agua que llevaba consigo!... ni siquiera sus otros dos Pokemon habían servido de algo… esa banda de estupidas bestias… jamás cumplían con lo que les decía. El encuentro no fue muy distinto al del otro entrenador, quizás la única diferencia era la amabilidad que ella había mostrado… aun así, no había estado lejos de recibir el sermón por parte de ella.**

**Un cierto malestar crecía en su interior al recordar ésas cosas… Si nunca antes se había cuestionado la forma en cómo tratar a su Pokemon ¿por qué lo hacía ahora? ¿Por qué de cierta forma le dolía en su interior pensar que algo estaba haciendo mal?... no, no, no ¡no!... ellos, ellos debían tener problemas… él no… él estaba bien, debía estarlo…**

**De sus bolsillos sacó aquellos Pokemon los cuales había robado también en alguna ocasión anteior y los miró intranquilo, ¿Por qué? Era lo que más se preguntaba él…**

-¿Por qué están conmigo?... –**soltó confuso desde sus labios. Quería respuestas, pero sabía que no podía obtenerlas tan fácilmente. Tal vez… realmente algo estaba haciendo mal.**

**Al estar sumido en esos amargos y confunsos pensamientos, sin haberselo podído esperar, algo comenzó a mojar sus cabellos, lo que le hizo levantar la mirada y guardar sus Pokeballs en sus bolsillos una vez más. ¿Iba a llover?, al parecer sí… vaya trágico momento el que vivía… él, sin tener donde ir, se encontraba bajo aquellas gotas que empezaban a caer sin piedad sobre su fragil persona. Pero nada de eso le importó mucho, nunca había demostrado el dolor, el sufrimiento que por mucho tiempo llevaba escondiendo y aguantando en su itnerior. La verdad era que ahora mucho le dolía el estar solo… Pero así había sido su vida desde pequeño (o al menos desde que tenía memoria de aquello), algo… algo tan miserable.**

**Entre cada encuentro y batalla que tenía con Gold o con Crystal (sí, incluso había terminado por conocer el nombre de ambos entrenadores), se daba cuenta lo triste que era no tener compañía humana a su lado… Veía a esos chicos, discutir, reír, apoyarse mutuamente… podía ver una amistad plena entre ellos dos… una cosa que él jamás había experimentado y, que había perdido las esperanzas de experimentar hacía mucho tiempo atrás, no, creía recordar que nunca había tenido ansias o esperanzas por entablar alguna especie de relación con el resto… siempre había pensado que tanto los Pokemon, cómo los humanos eran simple basura, incluso así mismo se consideraba como una. ¿Quién querría estar con alguien cómo él?, no era persona amigable, no sabía como relacionarse con el resto, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo era hablar con sutileza con las personas, nada de eso… ¡ah!, y no olvidaba que él, además era un ladrón, "El ladrón pelirrojo" como era usualmente conocido en la región de Johto. **

**¡CÓMO DETESTABA TODO ESO!**

**El agua que momentos atrás había comenzado a caer con suavidad por encima suyo, ahora se volvía más estrépita… ahora si podía decir que ni siquiera la lluvia le tenía una mísera de piedad, pero estaba bien, merecía ser odiado por todo y por todos… **

**Ese ambiente de soledad que le mostraba la lluvia, hacía que más y más dudas nacieran desde lo más profundo de su interior…**

-No lo entiendo Golbat… ¿Por qué has evolucionado teniendo un entrenador tan miserable como yo?... –**Dijo el chico hablándole al Pokemon que yacía dentro de su Pokeball en los bolsillos de éste y, que le miraba de tal forma que el pelirrojo no lograba comprender que pasaba por la mente de él.**- ¿Es posible que tú…? No, es absurdo –**rió apenado de su propia persona por creer eso. Pero, siempre había tenido esa duda… Golbat, era un Pokemon que sólo evolucionaba cuando generaba un enorme afecto hacia su entrenador… Entonces ¿cómo el propio podría haberlo hecho siendo que él (Silver) era tan malo con él y con el resto de su equipo Pokemon?...**

**No muy lejos del lugar donde el pelirrojo se encontraba, un par de conocidos entrenadores de éste cruzaban en busca de un resguardo y, al parecer, discutían de alguna cosa –seguramente- trivial para él…**

-Te dije que debíamos apurarnos, Gold. ¡Por tu culpa estoy toda mojada! –**le críticaba la chica al joven pelinegro, quien teniendo una "supuesta" convincente razón, había estado dando vueltas y vueltas hasta que la lluvia había empeorado en ese lugar y los había terminado por dejar completamente empapados de pies a cabeza.**

-¡Deja de culparme! ¡ya te dije que tenía una buena razón para no querer irme aun, así que deja de sermonearme!-** le refutaba el otro a su joven compañera, para luego sacarle la lengua en un tono algo infantil.**

-¡Pues si hubieras dicho que es lo que buscabas te habría ayudado y seguramente nos habríamos ahorrado todo éste problema!... –**suspiraba ya casi rindiéndose por lo que el otro decía, pero realmente le molestaba que Gold no hubiese ni siquiera querido decirle que sucedía o que buscaba… **

-¡Tsk!... ¡Ya dije que no era nada importante!.-**siguió caminando mientras discutía con su amiga. Aun así… lo que el ojidorado buscaba no era algo precisamente "no importante" para él… sino, todo lo contrario. La razón por la cual el pelinegro había aguantado toda esa agua era porque estaba seguro que había logrado divisar a los lejos (minutos atrás) al pelirrojo rondando por ahí. Tantos dolores de cabeza que ese chico le había traído siempre… y él, aun así no podía dejar de preocuparse de ese "idiota", "inepto" y "poco inteligente" chico.**

**Silver… el pelirrojo había logrado escuchar la pelea que los otros dos tenían… Siempre se terminaba encontrando con ellos… pero ésta vez se alegraba que éstos no lo hubiesen visto, si no, seguramente se habrían terminado por burlar de él y su situación tan lastimosa… Pero, una vez más nacía en su interior el malestar… no quería estar solo… era doloroso estarlo. Sin darse cuenta, pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas empezaron a aflorar de sus plateados ojos y descendian por sus mejillas, luego mezclandose con el agua que caía desde el cielo.**

**¿Acaso estaba llorando?... Sí, por primera vez en su vida, alguien había logrado romper esa coraza… esa casi indestructible barrera. Por una sola vez en su vida había sentido el calor de importarle a alguien… sí, lo había entendido. Viendo la pelea de esos dos y relacionandolo con los sermones que éstos siempre solían darle… se dio cuenta que alguien se preocupaba por él… no importaba cuan miserable fuese, esos chicos se preocupaban de su persona…**

-Maldición… -**susurró abrazando sus rodillas y soltando ese llanto que por tantos años había estado guardando. Se quedó así, siendo bañado por esa salada lluvia que caía sobre su persona… añorando que algun día pudiese ser capaz de decirles "gracias" a quienes tanto se habían preocupado por él…**

**Sí… esa lluvia podía ser de mucha ayuda a veces…**


End file.
